Stepping Out Of The Shadows
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Jasmine is sick and tired of being overlooked, not to mention ridiculed as both a duelist and as a person. Will a chance encounter with the White Ice Queen change her destiny forever? White Alexis/Jasmine!


_A/N: Hey guys, White here with another alternate universe GX story. This story was written with my surrogate big sister Danielle. I love you, my sweet white ice sissy. This story takes place shortly after Chazz's defeat to Jaden in the Genex Tournament leading to his dissolution from the Society Of Light. It offers an alternate take on the Society Of Light, portraying them as a misunderstood group who is determined to rid the world of darkness in all its many forms. Also following Alexis' defeat by Chazz the former obelisk queen has undergone a new transformation becoming the icy cold girl of pure light 'White Alexis'. In our portrayal of White Alexis she is pictured as a super sweet girly girl with the purity of the light giving her a natural playful innocence though she still retains her natural arrogance and icy cold attitude. Hope you enjoy it guys! We've enjoyed bringing it to you all!_

The sun shined brightly in the morning sky as students and pro duelists alike prepared for another exciting day in the Genex Tournament. Yesterday the intense action of the genex tournament took a wild turn when the leading duel academy student Chazz Princeton a once proud Society Of Light member was defeated by Jaden Yuki. His loss came after he turned his back on the glorious light and revealed himself to be a traitor. He abandoned the pure white light and now the last glimmering hope in the Society Of Light was a very special and beautiful duelist known as 'The White Ice Queen' White Alexis. On this bright sunny morning White Alexis had been called to Saiou's office to discuss the current situation at hand.

"Good morning White Alexis. Your beautiful shining presence always brings a smile to my face even during these troubling times." Saiou said smiling as he gazed at his most faithful and loyal Society Of Light member, whom he cherished the most.

"Of course Saiou-sama. It's always an honor to speak with you my mentor." Alexis replied sweetly, beaming.

"Thank you, now as you are aware my dear Alexis the Society Of Light has suffered greatly from Chazz Princeton's betrayal of the light." Saiou stated with a serious tone.

"Yes. I've spoken with the other girls in the dorm, and even they can't understand the reason behind Chazz's betrayal. After all, it was he who led to my glorious birth." Alexis answered, her voice calm but full of icy seriousness.

"This is very true my dear. Chazz was responsible for bringing your pure white soul to life and now he has so foolishly turned his back on the light and all of us. But, that brings me to why I called you here. You see my dear with Chazz gone, I would like to appoint you to the highest position in all of our Society. I want you to be my second in command." Saiou answered, smiling happily.

Alexis blushed, smiling shyly. "Saiou-sama..." She murmured. She was deeply touched.

"You my innocent and sweet White Alexis deserve this honor above and beyond all others. From this day forward you shall be known as my 'White Ice Queen' defender of the light and slayer of darkness." He said smiling proudly towards her.

"Saiou-sama, do you truly believe I'm worthy of being your second-in-command, your protector as we save the entire planet?" She asked innocently, smiling.

"Yes I truely do, it is your destiny to become my White Ice Queen and save this planet from darkness." he explained.

"Your faith in me is most touching...big brother.." She murmured, smiling brightly.

Saiou's eyes widen in slight surprise at her words. "Big brother.." He whispered softly. "I am deeply touched that you would consider myself as a big brother." He said sincerely.

"You've done more for me than that fool Atticus ever could. As of right now, he's no longer my brother." Alexis answered softly.

"A wise decision my dear, Atticus doesn't deserve such a perfect and pure-hearted sister." Saiou said smiling proudly towards her.

"Thank you brother." Alexis replied sweetly.

Suddenly her glorious master wrapped his arms around her pulling his sister into a hug. "Sister I promise to be a much better brother to you than Atticus ever could." Saiou said with deep sincerity in his voice.

She smiled a radiant innocent smile. "Thank you..Saiou-sama..I love you.." Alexis answered sweetly, her eyes seeming to sparkle with joy..

Saiou gazed proudly at his special sister. "I love you too my dear sweet sister as a matter of fact your brother has a special gift just for you." He answered happily.

"Yes Saiou-sama?" Alexis asked innocently.

"My dear for far too long you have been forced to use the inferior cyber angel deck created by your dark side. This deck is not only weak, but it is tainted with the memories of your dark past. You deserve a deck fitting of my White Ice Queen." He answered softly.

Saiou reached into his drawer and pulled out a deck that glowed with a soft white aura. "Allow me to present you with the White Night Deck." He extended the deck towards her, smiling happily.

"The White Night Deck Saiou-sama?" Alexis said.

"Yes my dear a deck frozen with the purity of the light." He explained.

She innocently took the deck into her hands...

The moment her hand grasped the new white night deck she felt this incredible surge of purity run through her body as her body began to shake. At the same time the white that clouded parts of her amber eyes began to fade away. Saiou gazed at her eyes watching them transform right before him. After a few moments the white was completely removed from her eyes and what was left was a set of unique empty amber eyes. To those who were shrouded in the darkness her eyes appeared hideously inhuman. But to those of the light her eyes looked special and beautiful. They represented someone who had fully embraced the light with all there heart and soul. Saiou's eyebrows arched and his smile widened as he gazed at the most beautiful empty amber eyes he had ever seen.

Slowly her body stopped shaking and she let out a deep relaxed sigh.

"It pleases me greatly to at long last see the true beautiful eyes of my White Ice Queen." Saiou happily declared with a proud smile.

Alexis innocently tilted her head in confusion.

"Take a look my dear." Saiou smiled pointing to a mirror within his room.

Alexis innocently skipped over to the mirror.

Saiou watched her skip to the mirror and chuckled finding her skipping to be so cute.

Alexis gazed into the mirror, gasping before smiling joyfully as her new empty eyes welled up with their first tears..

Saiou walked up to her. He was about to ask her what she thought of her eyes, until he saw the tears of joy. So instead he wrapped her in a hug from behind.

"Saiou-sama...thank you...I've never felt so happy...so at peace with myself.." Alexis answered, smiling happily.

"Your welcome my dear, you deserve true happiness and peace in your perfect life." Saiou replied, smiling proudly.

"Thank you Saiou-sama. As your lower shrine, your Apostle of Light, I promise to stand by your side forever." Alexis answered, beaming.

"I have my full faith and trust in you thats why I want to give you this." Saiou pulled out one of the two keys that would activate the satellite capable of bathing the world in pure white light. He extended the key towards her.

"Saiou-sama! Your giving me our key?" Alexis asked, smiling widely.

"Yes my dear I want you to wear this key with immense pride and joy knowing that I entrust you with the key to saving this world from the darkness." Saiou answered in a calm sweet voice.

"Yes Saiou-sama...as you command, my leader." Alexis answered obediently.

"I am grateful to have such a perfectly obedient Apostle of Light." he declared with immense pride.

Alexis chuckled, smiling happily.

"I know that with your divine guidance the world shall be saved from this age of darkness allowing true peace and justice to flourish." Saiou proudly declared.

Meanwhile on the upper north end of Duel Academy Island the only 2 remaining Obelisk Blue girls were getting ready for the day ahead. The morning sun shined brightly through the window of a spare Slifer Red dorm room. Within this spare room a young teenage girl with black hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes was talking with another girl who had shoulder length red hair and gray eyes.

"Jasmine this is like such a bummer." Mindy said sadly.

"What's such a bummer Mindy?" Jasmine asked.

"That stupid Society Of Light they like brainwashed all of the cute and hunky guys on this island." Mindy replied.

"No the real bummer is we havent won any medals girlfriend. It's not all about boys." Jasmine answered sharply.

"Relax girl we'll get some medals soon enough. We just gotta find a total hottie to duel and then we can save him from the Society brainwashing grip." Mindy exclaimed blushing at the thought of dueling a sexy guy and saving him from the Society Of Light.

Jasmine sighed, exasperated. "Why can't you be more like White Alexis? She's focused!"

"You mean our brainwashed bestie. All she cares about is making people see the Light." Mindy responded.

"She may make people see the Light, but she's been so sweet to us." Jasmine answered.

"She's only been acting sweet to us so she can lure us into her Society Of Light." Mindy countered.

"No way. White Alexis is totally sweet, I know it. She's been way nicer to me than she ever was before she saw the Light." Jasmine replied in disagreement.

Jasmine flashed back to the very first time that Alexis dueled Jaden.

Prior to the duel a stipulation was made that if Jaden lost she would report him and Syrus for illegally crossing into the Obelisk Girls dorm.

After a fairly interesting duel between the two Jaden came out on top. "Well a deals a deal I won so we get off free." Jaden said to Alexis with a smile.

"Okay guys I won't back out. We'll keep quiet about what happened tonight." Alexis replied agreeing to Jaden's terms.

"Well if you ask me I think we should turn both of them in right now." Jasmine interjected feeling violated of her privacy thanks to Syrus sneaking into their dorm at night.

Alexis however didn't care about or for that matter even respect Jasmine's opinion on the matter. "Well no one asked you!" Alexis snapped in a nasty hateful tone as she glared at Jasmine cruelly.

_'How could she be so cruel to me..'_ Jasmine thought before flashing to another moment.

"It's an emergency!" the voice of Jasmine called out in a terrified tone to Alexis the morning Alexis had seen the Light.

"Let me guess you lost your hair brush." Alexis replied in an annoyed mocking tone.

Jasmine's eyes widen in shock at Alexis' mean and hurtful response. "...Even worse." Jasmine said. "Something's happened to our dorm!" Mindy added, frightened.

"Well there have been some weird things going on here lately..." Alexis said before taking a momentary pause. "But this better be legit!" Alexis snapped warning her friends as she glared at them.

_'How could she be that way...I thought she loved us..' _Jasmine thought sadly.

"Hello earth to Jasmine?" Mindy called out snapping her friend from her thoughts.

"Yeah Mindy?" Jasmine responded.

"You were like spacing out girlfriend. Besides we have some Genex Medals to earn!" Mindy said.

Jasmine and Mindy left the Slifer Red dorm with duel disks in hand. After sometime of searching the girls were challenged by a pro duelist named Maitre'D. He felt that he was vastly superior to any woman and even agreed to face the girls two on one. Halfway through the duel things weren't going well for Jasmine and Mindy. Syrus, Chazz, and Jaden arrived at the dueling scene.

They spotted Mindy with her Rescue Cat (300/100) out on the field in defense mode while Jasmine had her Mermaid Knight (1500/700) out in attack position while Maitre'D had Bacchus the Dizzy Deity (1600/1600) out in attack mode.

"Hey guys look its Jasmine and Mindy dueling." Jaden pointed out.

"But against who?" Syrus asked.

"Its the Maitre'D a famous pro duelist." Chazz responded.

"Its two against one they have to win" Syrus said.

"Yeah right those two actually win a duel not likely. Honestly I think those 2 are the worst duelists in the entire history of duel monsters." Chazz declared.

"Cut them some slack Chazz." Jaden said, defending the last hope for the girls of Obelisk Blue.

"No thank you, especially Jasmine she's probably the weakest of the two." Chazz said.

"Your goose is cooked, in a delectable sauce of course, for my Baccus gains 300 points and so the grand total is 1900!" Maitre'D proudly declared as Jasmine and Mindy gasped fearfully.

"For the next dish my Baccus will attack!" Maitre'D commanded as his Baccus unleashed a pink blast from its mouth destroying Mermaid Knight.

"Oh no not our mermaid!" Mindy called out as their life points dropped to 1200.

"Now your next course, my pièce de résistance a mouth watering glass of wine served in a Divine Chalice!" He activated his spell as a crimson token appeared on the field.

"Now attack that filthy feline!" Maitre'D declared as Crimson token crushed Rescue cat.

"Ahh!" the girls both called out fearfully watching Rescue Cat explode into pixels.

"The punishment has only just begun!" Maitre'D declared.

Jasmine and Mindy dropped to their knees. "No more!" Jasmine called out as the two girls hugged each other, totally scared. "We get it we can't beat a pro!" Mindy declared.

"Say no more I guess this is what I get for challenging a couple of weak little girls. I suppose dueling me is a man's job." Maitre'D declared.

"That's enough! I'm sick of seeing you bully my friends you jerk!" Came a cold but sweet voice.

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice to see none other than Alexis Rhodes wearing a beautiful white blazer with light blue trimmings and a white mini skirt with white heeled boots. She had on fingerless light blue gloves and a duel disk attached to her wrist. But her most striking detail was her eyes.

Jaden and the rest of the gang gasp in horrified shock at the site of her now completely empty amber eyes. "Hey guys look at Alexis' eyes!" Syrus pointed out.

"No your right Sy! They are completely lifeless and empty." Jaden pointed out.

Jasmine and Mindy looked at Alexis with total shock and surprise on their faces.

"Who is this another weak little girl coming to play the heroine for her friends?" Maitre'D mocked.

"First of all, I'm not weak, that's you. Secondly when I'm done with you, you will learn respect for not only me and my friends, but girls everywhere!" Alexis snapped.

"It sounds to me like you wish to duel the great Maitre'D." he said with a confident smirk.

"That's right. I'll take over this duel, I'll even take their life points." Alexis replied, smirking.

"Thanks for having our back girlfriend." Jasmine said smiling towards Alexis.

"I'll do anything for you girls." Alexis replied sweetly.

Jasmine and Mindy got to their feet walking off the field. "See Mindy, White Alexis is fighting for us." Jasmine pointed out, smiling happily.

"Or rather fighting as a favor to scout us into her lame Society Of Light." Mindy responded.

Jaden, Syrus, and Chazz were so shocked by the new change in her eyes they didn't even notice the key around her neck.

"Hey you guys does Alexis have one of the Satellite keys around her neck?" Chazz asked.

"Yeah she does Chazz, but why would Saiou give it to her?" Syrus asked.

"Because little Vehicle dork, I'm Saiou-sama's Apostle of Light. His second-in-command. Something that a certain traitor in disgusting black foolishly gave up." Alexis sneered.

"Lexi I realized that freak was turning me into something I'm not. He wanted me to give up my Ojama Trio and be his white obsessed slave." Chazz countered.

Alexis gave him her iciest death glare as she walked over to him, lifting him up by his collar..

In a very unusual site for Chazz he started to shake in fear. "Lexi snap out of it please." Chazz begged.

"Chazz is right you don't belong in the Society Of Light, you belong with us, your friends." Jaden tried to reason with the White Ice Queen.

"Never insult Saiou-sama in front of me! I was never friends with you losers! My heart is frozen white for the White World!" Alexis snapped.

A sweat drop fell from Chazz's forehead as he stared at Alexis with a scared expression on his face. Jaden, Syrus and Mindy backed away in complete fear of the White Ice Queen.

However for some reason Jasmine wasn't afraid of Alexis, but rather inspired by her words. "I totally admire her conviction don't you Mindy?" Jasmine asked as she gazed at Alexis.

"No way girl, she is like so scary." Mindy responded.

"And you Chazz, you make me sick. You helped lead to my birth and then you turn your back on the kind man that gave you everything?! You're pathetic! You are the biggest most worthless waste of space I've ever had the displeasure to know in my life! You're a spoiled, selfish brat! Your just trash, Chazz. Absolute trash. I hate you from the bottom of my heart.." She sneered, before roughly throwing Chazz aside in a good show of strength as the black-clad boy landed painfully on his back, the wind knocked out of him.

Chazz cried out in pain with his back badly bruised. Chazz was on the ground in a dazed state trying to regain his second wind. Jaden, Syrus, Mindy and even Jasmine let out a collective gasp not expecting her to throw Chazz aside so roughly like that. "Girl I get that you hate Chazz, but was that really necessary?" Mindy asked. Even Jasmine didn't think she had to go that far.

"You wouldn't understand yet Min." Alexis replied sweetly.

Jasmine and Mindy tilted their heads in confusion.

"Are you done delaying your dinner reservations? Because I have a dinner of destruction to serve you." Maitre'D respond in annoyance.

"You should be on your knees thanking me." Alexis giggled.

"Excuse me, but the Maitre'D does not get on his knees before an unworthy girl." he countered.

"Now I shall set this card and end my turn." Maitre'D responded setting 1 monster in face down defense position on his side of the field.

"My turn, I draw!" Alexis yelled, drawing her card. She looked at it, and smirked widely.

"Hey you guys look Alexis is smirking." Syrus pointed out as Jaden helped a dazed Chazz back to his feet.

"Sy you don't think she drew what I think she drew." Jaden replied.

"I'm afraid so Jay." Syrus responded.

"What do you guys mean?" Mindy asked.

"They mean Alexis drew her White Veil." Chazz pointed out.

"I can tell you are proud of your draw. Allow me to reassure you that it will not matter." Maitre'D stated.

"So disillusioned. Allow me to enlighten you. I activate Icicle Sacrifice!" Alexis shouted, smiling happily.

A small ice statue shot up from the ground as an icicle token appeared in one of her monster zones and at the same time another monster zone of her's became unusable.

"That Token has no attack points you have failed to impress the Maitre'D." Maitre'D replied.

"Hey guys I've never seen Alexis use that card before." Syrus said surprised.

"Yeah no kidding Sy." Jaden agreed.

"Thats because she isn't using her Cyber Angel deck" Jasmine stated.

"Seriously?!" Jaden asked shocked at the thought of Alexis using a different deck than her Cyber Angels.

"Yeah Alexis has shown Mindy and me her deck before and that card was never in it." Jasmine explained.

"But why would she give up her Cyber Angels?" Jaden asked.

"Saiou probably forced her to give up the Cyber Angels." Chazz stated.

"For the record traitor, I've traded up." Alexis sneered.

"More like traded down if you ask me. That token doesn't even have any attack points Lexi." Chazz pointed out.

"It doesn't need any loser. I'm sacrificing it to summon my White Night Angel!" Alexis said.

"White Night Angel!?" the whole group called out in confused unison. In a matter of seconds Icicle token was covered in a sparkling light. When the light faded icicle token was gone and replaced by a woman with long wavy light blonde hair with white streaks through out her hair appearing on the field. She had hazel eyes and was wearing a sleeveless, knee length white dress with lace detailing. She had beautiful white angels protruding from her back. White Night Angel (2200/1200) stood on the field with a sweet smile on her angel's face.

"Next I play Shine Palace!" Alexis said.

A beautiful white light shined brightly from her White Night Angel as its attack soared to 2900.

"I still can't believe she got rid of her Cyber Angels for monsters like this." Jaden said.

"I know what you mean Jaden her Cyber Angels were like so much cooler." Mindy agreed.

"Hey girlfriend I totally adore your White Night Angel she's so pretty." Jasmine complimented with a smile.

Alexis giggled. "Then you'll love this. Destroy his Baccus! Angel's Blast!"

Her angel brought its hands forward and unleashed a powerful white beam that crashed into Bacchus destroying his monster as his life points reduced to 3000 and he moaned in pain.

"Had enough?" Alexis teased.

"Hardly for you see I have yet to serve my appetizer." he explained smiling.

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn. Your move Gaston." She teased, giggling.

"Its Maitre'D get it right!" he yelled.

"Now let the appetizer be served, the lovely Foaming Beauty. Not a bad dish if I say so myself and her ability forces your angel to lose 1000 attack points." He declared as his monster was flipped from face-down defense position to face-up in attack mode. His Foaming beauty unleashed a green beam striking her White Night Angel and reducing her to 1900 attack points.

"Big deal, my deck's still unstoppable." Alexis snickered confidently.

"Now I sacrifice my Token and my Beauty to play my Big Vintage Magna Mutton!" He yelled as his giant cream colored beast with twin cannon's on its back appeared on the field. "Now bon appetite my Mutton will attack your White Night Angel!" he declared. His beast unleashed bursts of wine from its cannons blasting into White Night Angel.

Alexis groaned softly in pain, her life points slipping to 600.

"Hang in there girl I know you can beat this wannabe waiter!" Jasmine cheered on.

"Thanks Jazzy!" Alexis replied sweetly.

"Alexis your like so gonna lose and honestly I couldn't be happier!" Mindy sneered cruelly.

Jasmine turned to Mindy and gasped in shock.

"Mindy how could you say that?" Jasmine asked shocked.

"Jasmine if she loses this ugly white imposter of our bestie will finally be like gone and dead forever." Mindy replied.

Alexis turned to her, her beautiful empty eyes filling with tears.

Seeing the tears in Alexis empty amber eyes made Jasmine really sympathize with the pure white side of Alexis. _'Aww...she really does care about us.'_ The redhead thought softly.

"Mindy how could you be so mean to her, all she has ever done is love us." Jasmine said to Mindy before turning to Alexis.

"Girlfriend, please don't cry I still care about you and that won't ever change." Jasmine said sweetly to Alexis as she rushed on to the field and hugged Alexis tightly. Jasmine didn't care that she was interrupting a duel, right now she wanted to comfort her bestie.

"Y...You do Jazzy?" Alexis said.

Jasmine softly stroked Alexis' hair to calm her bestie. "I totally do bestie, your such a sweet and innocent girl." Jasmine said sweetly to Alexis.

This White Alexis' sweetness towards Jasmine was a breath of fresh air for the red head who was so used to the belittling and mocking nature of the old Alexis.

Furthermore Jasmine found Alexis' tears as a sign of her true innocence. An innocence Jasmine had never seen in the old Alexis.

"And everyone calls me a weakling." Mindy stated smirking as she continued. "At least I'm not bawling my eyes out in the middle of a duel." Mindy mocked.

"Hey guys can you believe it Alexis is crying." Syrus said in surprise.

"Whoa your right Sy!" Jaden responded equally as shocked.

"It could just be a trick she is using to sway Jasmine and Mindy into feeling sorry for her and joining the Light." Chazz commented.

"If that's the case it sure is working on Jasmine." Jaden said.

"Mindy doesn't think so.." Alexis said to Jasmine.

"That's because she doesn't understand you like I do." Jasmine whispered softly as she wiped away Alexis' tears. "You have a strong heart, don't let Mindy get to you." Jasmine whispered smiling.

"Thank you Jazzy, you're so sweet.." Alexis said.

"Anything for you bestie." Jasmine sweetly responded. As Jasmine was hugging Alexis she started to feel her body shake from the coldness she felt on Alexis' skin. "Bestie...your...your body feels so cold." Jasmine said shivering not used to the coldness.

"It's a gift from the Light." Alexis answered sweetly.

"Oh I see." Jasmine nodded her head in understanding.

"Enough of this delaying the dinner must continue and it's still my turn!" Maitre'D said while Jasmine smiled stepping off the field to let Alexis continue.

"You must still be hungry may I suggest this spell Bacchus Banquet!" He activated the field spell card as a roman temple background covered the field.

"With this as long as my Mutton is on the field your level 7 and lower monsters can't hurt me and any damage I would take you will receive instead." he explained.

_'This isn't good'_ Jasmine thought.

"Now you may make your move." he declared.

"About time! I draw!" Alexis said.

She snapped the top card off her deck revealing 'White Night Princess'.

"Excellent. Watch this Jazzy. This card reminds me of you. I play White Night Princess in attack mode!"

Ice began collecting together as the ice shaped itself into a beautiful young girl made entirely of ice. She had pure white eyes and dark blue hair. Her hair was done up in a princess braid headband. The princess performed a playful twirl as her skirt spun with her. When Princess stopped she gave a cute wink.

White Night Princess (1700/500)

"Aww...shes so cute and so totally pretty." Jasmine said with a sweet tone enjoying the site of Alexis' new monster.

"Are you like brain dead or something she's way too weak to destroy his monster." Mindy pointed out.

"Look guys another new monster!" Syrus said.

"We see it Syrus, and Mindy makes a good point. No way her princess can bring down his Mutton." Chazz pointed out.

"I don't need to attack it. My Princess can instantly destroy one face-up card with every round, so say farewell to your Mutton chop." Alexis giggled.

Her princess glowed with a thin white aura and in an instant 'Big Vintage Magna Mutton' exploded into pixels wiping the monster off his field. "How dare you destroy my perfect dinner?!" Maitre'D yelled.

"Whoa talk about an amazing effect!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Your not kidding Jay.." Syrus agreed shocked.

"No way..." Mindy gasped.

Jasmine however smiled proudly. "Nice move bestie!" Jasmine complimented.

"Now then my Princess, direct attack! Royal Ice Burst!" Alexis said.

Her Princess smiled sweetly summoning up an icy cold wind along with a cluster of ice shards sending it towards Maitre'D. Maitre'D was painfully struck by the direct attack as his life points dropped to 1300.

"You have one turn left. Use it wisely, loser." Alexis smirked.

He snapped off his top card smirking at what he drew. "I think it is time to close the kitchen and end this duel." he said confidently. "Oh contraire mon cherie, this duel will end in my victory." He teased as he revealed his drawn card as Premature Burial.

"I activate my Premature Burial paying 800 life points to bring back my Big Vintage Magna Mutton!" he declared as his life points dropped to a mere 500 points.

"Yes!" Mindy yelled excited by the thought that Maitre'D was gonna win.

"You just made your final mistake! I activate Frozen White!" Alexis shouted happily.

Just then the virtual image of his card was frozen solid in a block ice before exploding into pixels.

Alexis laughed. "So sorry Gaston. My Frozen White negates any card you play!" Alexis said.

"No...I can't lose this duel!" he yelled in a more normal voice clearly frustrated at her.

"No...no..no...this is like so not supposed to happen!" Mindy exclaimed pulling at her ponytail in frustration.

"You totally rock girlfriend!" Jasmine cheered.

"Your finished! My move!" she drew her card. "Now then I play my final card! I activate White Veil!" she proudly declared.

"Oh no she just activated Saiou's secret weapon!" Syrus exclaimed.

"No not that card..." Mindy moaned.

"Alexis is using the same card that was used to brainwash her into the light!" Jaden exclaimed worried.

"Lexi no..." Chazz called out sadly.

Jasmine smiled watching as White Night Princess become encased in a beautiful pure white aura

"Now finish him off sweetie! Direct attack!" Alexis said.

Her Princess smiled sweetly summoning up a final icy cold wind along with a cluster of ice shards sending it towards Maitre'D.

Maitre'D was painfully struck by the direct attack as his life points dropped completely to zero. "Well it seems the meal is over and our kitchen is closed...farewell!" he said falling to the ground out cold.

"Way to go girl! You totally embarrassed that wannabe pro!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"As if there was any doubt. With the power of the Light behind me, I can't be stopped!" Alexis replied, smiling a cocky, confident smile.

"Guys this is really bad!" Syrus said.

"Lexi...this is all my fault." Chazz moaned.

"You didn't deserve to win!" Mindy yelled.

"She so did, she earned this victory with her talent and skill." Jasmine countered.

"Jasmine this isn't the real Alexis." Mindy told Jasmine.

"Give my real bestie back her body!" Mindy demanded trying to sound brave.

"I am her, now if you'll excuse me, I must return to Saiou-sama." Alexis said seriously glaring coldly at Mindy, Jaden, Syrus and Chazz. However when her eyes stopped on Jasmine her cold glare softened and a sweet smile crossed her lips. She shot Jasmine a playful wink.

Jasmine smiled back at Alexis before watching the girl of light turn around and walk off. "Well guys I guess we were wrong about her wanting to recruit Jasmine and Mindy after all" Jaden said relieved.

_'No I can't just let White Alexis walk away, I need her, I need to see the light!'_ Jasmine thought. Just then in an action that surprised and shocked everyone Jasmine rushed after Alexis.

"Hey White Alexis wait up! I wanna talk to you about something!" Jasmine called out.

"Jasmine what are you doing?!" Jaden called out.

"Girlfriend whats gotten into you, stay away from her!" Mindy called out.

But, Jasmine ignored Jaden and Mindy as she reached Alexis.

Alexis turned to her, smiling sweetly. "Yes Jazzy?"

"I would be totally honored and blessed to join the Society Of Light..." Jasmine started to say.

"No Jasmine don't say that!" Jaden exclaimed worriedly as Jasmine turned to face her friends.

"No Jazzy please don't!" Mindy begged.

"Jasmine trust me your making a big mistake!" Chazz said knowing first hand what being in the Society Of Light was like.

Jasmine grinned towards her friends before turning to face Alexis. "White Alexis right now more than anything I wanna see the light!" she proudly declared smiling brightly towards Alexis.

Alexis smiled excitedly at Jasmine. "I'm so happy to hear you say that Jazzy. Now..I'd like you to hold my hands and look as deeply into my eyes as you can."

Jasmine nodded her head in agreement as she gently grasped Alexis cold, yet soft hands. She looked up gazing deeply into the special empty amber eyes of the Apostle Of Light.

"Jasmine you seriously don't wanna do this!" Chazz called out.

"Please girlfriend look away!" Mindy called out trying to encourage her bestie to look away.

"Jasmine listen to us we're your friends!" Jaden called out. Jasmine completely blocked out their voices gazing even deeper into the empty amber eyes of White Alexis.

"Now I want you to think of nothing...nothing but the Light." Alexis cooed softly.

Jasmine wiped all thoughts from her mind except one, focusing her mind on the element of 'light'.

Alexis smiled sweetly, her eyes glowing with a violet outline..

"Hey guys look whats happening to Alexis eyes..." Syrus said in a scared tone as he was shaking.

Mindy's eyes widen in shock. "Whats happening..." Mindy gasped in stunned shock.

"She's doing something to Jasmine..." Chazz stated, shocked as well.

Jaden's eyes widened and he looked on in disbelief at what was happening.

Jasmine's eyes slowly closed shut as her head lowered steadily falling below her shoulders. The purity of the light seeped into her body. The light entered her bloodstream and began to circulate throughout her entire body. The darkness that blanketed her body, heart and soul became frozen in pure white.

With every passing second the darkness within the red headed girl became light as her body was transforming into a perfect beacon of light while her red heart that would often beat rapidly at the site of an attractive guy, became frozen pure white.

It was at this moment that Jasmine's skin felt cold to the touch. Alexis could feel the purity of light coming from Jasmine's body. Jasmine opened her eyes slowly lifting her head up. She gazed right at Alexis with beautiful and pure empty gray eyes as an icy sweet smile crossed Jasmine's lips. "Thank you bestie for opening my eyes to the truth and helping me see the beautiful light..." Jasmine said with a soft and sweet voice.

Jasmine had spent her entire life lost in the shadows. Now she knew it was time to step out of the shadows and into the light.

"Jazzy...your eyes, their beautiful like mine." Alexis giggled.

Jasmine innocently blushed from Alexis' sweet compliment.

Alexis pulled her cute small pocket mirror. "Look girlfriend."

Jasmine gazed into the small pocket mirror as her eyes widen in shock at the site of her new empty gray eyes. "Oh wow...your totally right girlfriend." Jasmine softly said.

Once the initial shock of seeing her gray empty eyes for the first time wore off, a proud almost arrogant smile crossed her lips.

"Show them off Jazzy." Alexis giggled.

"It would be my pleasure." she responded with intense pride in her voice. She turned to face Mindy, Syrus, Jaden, and Chazz, as pride and arrogance radiated from Jasmine as she placed her hand on her hip gazing at her former friends Jaden, Syrus, Chazz and Mindy.

Wide eyed looks appeared on Mindy, Jaden, Chazz and Syrus' faces as they let out a collective gasp. Jaden, Syrus, Chazz and Mindy stood in stunned and speechless shock at the site of Jasmine's new empty gray eyes. Jasmine's gaze fixated closely on Mindy.

Alexis smiled proudly, wrapping her arm around Jasmine.

When Jasmine felt Alexis arm wrap around her she giggled happily.

"Jasmine's eyes they..they are empty just like Alexis' eyes." Syrus exclaimed in total shock.

"Completely lifeless and empty..." Jaden said with a sad expression on his face.

"Those eyes they aren't normal..." Chazz added.

"Jasmine how can you be so happy when Alexis turned your eyes so monstrous!" Mindy exclaimed sadly.

"Oh shut up Mindy, you and the others are just jealous because we have the most beautiful eyes in the entire world!" Jasmine proudly declared as her smile turned into a cold smirk and she wrapped her own arm around Alexis.

"Come on Jazzy, I can't wait to see you in beautiful white clothes." Alexis giggled.

"Me either bestie!" Jasmine exclaimed. Jasmine was so excited and eager to get out of her obelisk blue blazer and into a beautiful white blazer. Jasmine and Alexis turned around happily skipping to the white dorm.

Mindy, Syrus, Chazz and Jaden watched with a horrified expression on their faces as the happy duo skipped away...

The two of them were giggling happily as they skipped inside.

"Bestie I totally can't wait to be wearing a beautiful white blazer just like you!" Jasmine exclaimed, giggling happily.

"I've never been this happy." Alexis said, beaming happily.

"Me either." Jasmine agreed as they stopped in front of Saiou's private room.

Alexis innocently knocked on his door. "Saiou-sama, its your darling White Ice Queen."

"Please do come in my sweet queen, you know how much I adore the sight of your pure presence." Saiou happily spoke.

Jasmine carefully opened the door. "After you my majestic Queen." Jasmine teased holding the door open for Alexis.

Alexis giggled, skipping inside.

Jasmine stepped inside closing the door behind her. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Saiou asked his Queen smiling towards her. Before Alexis could answer Saiou's attention was caught by a red headed girl with empty gray eyes stepping forward.

"Saiou-sama it is totally an honor to stand before your glorious presence!" she proudly declared performing a perfect bow.

"Ah, Jasmine Fairbanks, I am pleased to see you have seen the light." Saiou replied with a kind smile.

"I am happy to be blessed by the radiance and I owe this all to my special savior of light!" Jasmine said turning to smile sweetly towards her bestie.

Alexis blushed, smiling shyly. "Aw Jazzy your too kind."

Jasmine giggled. "Thanks bestie you totally deserve all the praise in the world for saving me from the darkness." Jasmine said sweetly.

"It was your destiny to be saved by my White Ice Queen." Saiou told Jasmine as he held out a white blazer, mini skirt, boots and light blue gloves.

"Saiou-sama is this for me?!" Jasmine squealed.

"Why yes of course it is my dear. Welcome to the Society Of Light." Saiou greeted.

Jasmine happily accepted the new clothes and bowed to her master. "Thank you Saiou-sama." she said sweetly. "If you wish to change you may use my bathroom." he pointed to his master bathroom. Jasmine nodded before skipping towards the bathroom.

Jasmine looked in the mirror. She couldn't stand the site of wearing her obelisk uniform any longer and immediately started disrobing.

Jasmine pulled off her white and dark blue blazer immediately throwing it into a nearby trash bin.

Jasmine took off both dark blue boots and tossed them in the trash as well then finally she slid her dark blue mini skirt off and threw it away wanting to never wear such hideous clothes ever again.

Jasmine carefully picked up the Society Of Light blazer running her hands across the soft fabric. She could feel the purity surrounding the blazer. Jasmine put on the fresh new white blazer with light blue trimmings.

She let out a happy sigh feeling so pure in her new blazer. Jasmine carefully picked up the white miniskirt touching its soft fabric as she gazed at the beautiful white mini skirt.

She slipped on her new mini skirt letting out another sigh of happiness then Jasmine grabbed the white heeled boots and she carefully slipped them on one at a time.

Jasmine instantly felt the purity of the light radiating from her Society Of Light uniform and this made her so happy. Jasmine walked over to a standing mirror smiling happily as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

She looked so stylish and perfect.

Jasmine felt like she was on cloud nine.

Jasmine happily skipped out of the bathroom stopping in front of her master and bestie. Jasmine smiled a sugary sweet smile striking a cute pose. "How do I look?" she playfully asked.

"Simply amazing.." Alexis cooed.

"Aww...thanks bestie." Jasmine blushed.

Alexis wrapped her arm around Jasmine lovingly.

Jasmine blushed brighter smiling shyly. "I'm so lucky to have you for a bestie." Jasmine said in a soft tone.

"Actually my dear it was always your destiny to have White Alexis as your best friend." Saiou explained with a smile. "Isn't that right my Queen?" Saiou asked Alexis.

"Yup. It was destiny's will." Alexis said.

Jasmine wrapped her own arm around Alexis. "Then destiny sure did me a great favor." Jasmine giggled.

"Jasmine allow me to perform a tarot reading on you, so that I can better understand your destiny." he said.

"Tarot reading?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, you see my dear my tarot cards grant me the ability to see into the future. I can determine any person's fate and destiny through the power of these cards. Right now I would like to determine your fate and destiny through my tarot cards." he explained.

"Of course Saiou-sama, unlock my future!" She giggled.

Saiou took a seat and carefully shuffled his tarot deck. After a few moments he set the deck on his table and laid 3 cards face down before him. Saiou carefully turned over the first card revealing the fool in an upright position. "An excellent starting card. The first card revealed is the Fool a key card for one who is beginning a new journey in their life. In your case this new journey has begun with you seeing the light and joining the Society Of Light." He explained smiling.

Jasmine nodded, smiling excitedly.

He overturned the 2nd card revealing the Magician in an upright position.

"This is a most interesting 2nd card indeed. I have revealed the Magician which is a very powerful and positive omen in a reading. The Magician can also signal new beginnings and even more so great expectations. The Magician promises great things will come from you. You see though you have yet to realize this there is a power hidden within your pure soul. The Magician's card is telling you to make use of this hidden power. Learn to control the power of light and you will be able to achieve tremendous success for yourself and the light." he explained with a proud smile on his face.

"How do I do that?" She asked sweetly.

"With this my dear." Saiou pulled from his drawer a deck that seemed to glow with a white aura.

"This is a very special deck that utilizes a powerful class of monsters known as 'Lightsworn'. With the revelation of the Magician card I am certain this deck was destined for you. Further more this deck will tap into your unique aura of light, and make you an unbeatable duelist just like my dear White Alexis." he explained.

"Thank you Saiou-sama." Jasmine said.

"Your welcome my dear and there is more. You see those who have the light on their side have a special edge in dueling. Care to explain what that edge is my queen?" Saiou asked Alexis.

"Of course. Those loyal to the Light, can not only see the future, but know exactly what their facedowns are." Alexis explained with intense pride in her voice.

"They know what there opponent's facedown cards are, but how is that possible?" Jasmine innocently asked.

Alexis smiled coldly. "The Light exposes everything!"

Jasmine's eyebrows arched with excitement. "Wow, that's so awesome bestie!" Jasmine exclaimed smiling brightly.

"Indeed it is now allow me to reveal your third and final tarot card." Saiou said.

The third and final card was flipped over revealing The Sun in an upright position.

"Ah yes this is a very positive 3rd draw." he declared. "The sun has often symbolized my dear White Ice Queen because she is the strongest form of light within my society. But this card also serves another meaning it represents the freedom you will now experience as a member of my Society. Freedom from the darkness that once held you back. Now that your body is filled with the purity of light you will begin to understand there is a great deal of beauty, joy, and happiness to be found in your new life." he explained.

Jasmine smiled excitedly.

"It is clear to me now just how valuable of an asset you will be for the light." he said smiling proudly towards her. "Thank you so much Saiou-sama I promise I won't let you down" Jasmine sweetly promised. Saiou returned the cards to his deck and retrieved a key from his drawer. "I know you won't and here this is the key to your new dorm room. A special girl deserves her very own dorm room." Saiou said smiling proudly.

"Actually Saiou-sama, wouldn't it be sweet if she roomed with me?" Alexis sweetly suggested.

"If thats what you desire then yes of course you can room together." Saiou said smiling towards Alexis.

"Bestie, you really want me to be your roomate?" Jasmine asked, both shocked and honored.

"Yes. Rooming with me will shelter you from the evil uncleansed ones Jazzy." Alexis said.

"Your so right, not to mention all of the fun we can have rooming together." Jasmine said with a big bright smile.

"You have an amazing smile." Alexis said.

"Aww...you really think so girlfriend?" Jasmine asked blushing lightly.

"I sure do." Alexis answered happily.

Jasmine embraced Alexis in a hug. "Awww...your the sweetest bestie a girl could ever ask for."

"Right back at ya, my sister of Light." Alexis giggled.

Jasmine giggled. "Sisters of light always and forever." Jasmine sweetly said to her bestie.

"You two are free to go, all I ask is that you be cautious around the uncleansed ones. I would hate to lose either of you to the darkness." Saiou said with a smile.

Alexis smiled, taking Jasmine's hand as they skipped out happily.

Jasmine blushed lightly as she held Alexis' hand. The way she felt when she held her bestie's hand was so calming, so relaxing and at ease.

The feeling she got from holding hands with Alexis was so amazing. She felt like she was on cloud nine as she held the hand of her bestie.

After a few amazing minutes they stopped in front of a simple white dorm with the number 347 on it. Jasmine turned to Alexis. "Is this your room bestie?" Jasmine innocently asked.

"Yup, it sure is." Alexis giggled.

Alexis unlocked the room and opened the door wide. Alexis and Jasmine stepped inside as Alexis closed the door behind them.

At first glance most people would assume White Alexis to be nothing more than another Society Of Light member who only cared about bathing the world in light. Little did they know there was more to the girl of icy white than meets the eye. It was her room that told the story of who she truly is.

The inside of Alexis' room practically screamed young girly teenager. The walls of her room were painted a beautiful pure white. Sitting in the top left corner was a pure white computer desk with a computer monitor sitting on it and next to the monitor a framed photo of White Alexis standing next to her Master Saiou with their arms over each other's shoulder as they smiled. Near the computer desk was a window with elegant white curtains hanging from the window.

Next to the computer desk was another white table featuring a pure white sewing machine Alexis used to design her very own beautiful white fashions. After seeing the light White Alexis discovered she had a natural talent for sewing. She didn't have a lot of chances to use her sewing machine because she was very busy helping students see the light and completing tasks for Saiou, but every so often she would get an idea of a beautiful white fashion and sketch it out in her sketch book, having the intention of using her sewing machine to bring her design to life someday.

In the top right corner was a queen sized white bed with a white canopy hanging above it. Next to the bed was a night stand featuring an alarm clock and a framed photo. This one showed White Alexis, and Saiou smiling as they stood next to each other. Saiou's arm over her shoulder while they stood infront of the white dorm. In the bottom right near the door was a flat screen tv resting on a table.

A white sofa for relaxing and watching tv was near the tv. In the center of the room hanging from the ceiling was an antique chandelier. In the far bottom right corner was a white door leading into a master bathroom.

In the bottom left corner was Alexis most prized space. It featured sliding white doors that led into a large closet space filled with several Society Of Light blazers. As well as a few white tops, skirts, and dresses Alexis had designed herself.

"Oh wow..." Jasmine softly spoke in a state of stunned shock with a wide eyed look on her face she gazed around at the simply stunning white dorm room. _'She is everything I ever wanted in a bestie...'_ Jasmine thought.

White Alexis was a total girly girl just like Jasmine.

"It's so beautiful..." Jasmine softly said as tears of joy filled her eyes.

"You really think so?" She asked innocently.

"I know so, it's the most amazing and chic bedroom I've ever seen." Jasmine complimented embracing her bestie in a hug.

Alexis blushed, smiling shyly.

Jasmine broke the hug. "Bestie you look so cute and innocent when your blushing." Jasmine said smiling sweetly towards her bestie.

"Aww...Jazzy.." Alexis said, giggling softly for a moment.

Jasmine just then noticed a white dresser near the tv. On top of the dresser was a framed photo of Jasmine and Mindy dressed in Obelisk Blue uniforms smiling. "Bestie is that a photo of me and Mindy on your dresser?" Jasmine asked curiously

"Yeah.." Alexis replied sadly.

"Aww bestie...whats wrong?" Jasmine sweetly asked gently taking Alexis' hands with her own smiling towards Alexis.

"I miss Mindy.." Alexis whimpered.

Jasmine felt so bad for Alexis. She let go of her bestie' hands and pulled her into a hug as she softly stroked her hair. "Shh...its okay girl. I know how you feel. Despite all the horrible things she said I still wish the three of us could be besties." Jasmine said softly.

Just then Alexis' PDA started ringing.. "Bestie your PDA is ringing." Jasmine broke the hug and grabbed her PDA for her bestie. She looked at the number. "Its Mindy." Jasmine walked towards Alexis and answered the call putting it on speaker for them both to hear.

"Hello miss White bitch!" Mindy greeted with a nastiness to her tone.

"Min..how could you say that? We're best friends.." Alexis murmured sadly.

Mindy laughed darkly. "As if I would be besties with a white obsessed whore. White is not and will **NEVER** be my color!"

"Min...we've done everything together...please...don't abandon me." Alexis pleaded sadly.

"I never did anything with a white bitch like you. When you were born I lost my best friend and now I want nothing but to see you die!" Mindy replied her voice getting even nastier.

"Mindy...please..your hurting me.." Alexis whimpered.

Mindy started to giggle evilly before bursting into a full blown evil cackle.

"Mindy how...how could you be so cruel we just wanna be friends!" Jasmine responded sadly.

"Do you think I care?! Your not the real Alexis!" Mindy said darkly.

"That's not true at all Min, she is the real Alexis and the sweetest girl I've ever met!" Jasmine responded.

"Wrong Jasmine she is a dumb white bitch who does nothing all day long, but brainwash people like you and worship the light!" Mindy countered her tone being darker and more nasty with every passing second.

"I don't brainwash, I set people free.." Alexis answered softly.

"If you call brainwashing setting people free!" Mindy retorted.

"Mindy, Alexis never brainwashed me. She opened my eyes to the truth and helped me see the light. She has done nothing, but bring happiness and joy into my life!" Jasmine countered smiling sweetly towards Alexis as she gently held her hand to comfort her bestie.

"Jasmine's right Min. I can do the same for you." Alexis said.

Mindy didn't say a word to Alexis, instead she let out a very loud laughter of pure evil.

Alexis shivered from the pure evil of Mindy's laughter. "Mindy...your scaring me.."

Jasmine shivered fearfully as well, squeezing her bestie's hand.

"So much for being the mighty White Ice Queen, your more like the White Ice Wimp!" she mocked in an excited and twisted voice.

"Mindy...your not nasty and mean like this.." Alexis pleaded with her.

"You made me this way White Alexis when you took everything I care about away from me. I lost the real Alexis and Jasmine to your stupid light. Now I'm gonna make sure you and White Jasmine suffer!" Mindy cackled evilly.

"Mindy please...I saved her." Alexis pleaded with her one-time bestie.

"Enough, I want you both out of my life so stay the hell away from me!" Mindy yelled.

"Min...I love you like a sister.." Alexis begged.

"I hate you and I want you both to burn in hell!" Mindy cut the phone call as Jasmine's eyes filled with tears.

"H...How could she do this...shes turned into a monster.." Alexis whimpered, her own beautiful empty eyes welling up with tears.

Jasmine pulled Alexis into a tight hug. "I dunno bestie..I dunno.." she said with a sad soft voice as tears streamed down her eyes.

Alexis quickly dialed Saiou's number, desperately needing the love and protection of her mentor.

"Why hello my dear." Saiou spoke in his usual kind voice towards her.

"S...Saiou-sama.." Alexis murmured, her voice cracking due to her tears and great sadness.

"White Alexis, whats wrong my dear?" Saiou asked in a sympathetic understanding voice as he heard Jasmine sobbing in the background.

"I..g-got a phone c-call from Mindy, big brother. I-It was horrible...s-she's turned into a c-complete monster.." Alexis managed to say through sobs of her own.

"Shh...Shh...Little sister I'm here for you and for Jasmine I promise to never leave your sides." Saiou promised.

"Can you come to us? We need you.." Alexis murmured, sobbing quietly..

"I will be right over, and if you girls need me to I can stay on the line." he said getting to his feet and preparing to leave for their dorm room immediately.

Alexis looked to her sweet bestie.

Tears were streaming down her empty gray eyes as Jasmine looked at her bestie. "I-is Saiou-sama coming bestie..." Jasmine asked in a soft sad tone.

"Yes, he's coming.." Alexis said.

"Bestie why can't Mindy...why can't she understand...we just wanna help her..." Jasmine whimpered softly.

"She's wrapped in a thick blanket of darkness.." Alexis answered sadly.

"The-the darkness turned our bestie...cruel and heartless..." Jasmine responded sadly still hugging with Alexis. She didn't want to let go of her bestie. She knew they both needed each other now more so than ever before.

"We can save her together. Jazzy, I want you to look up at me, into my beautiful pure empty eyes." Alexis answered. Her voice was losing its sadness, and becoming replaced by her inspiring confidence.

Jasmine looked up gazing into the pure empty amber eyes of her bestie White Alexis.

Just then the sound of a firm knock came to her door. "Alexis, Jasmine its Saiou. May I come in?"

"Of course Saiou-sama, my door is always open to your divine, holy presence." Alexis said.

Saiou carefully and slowly opened the door. "Thank you, I got here as quickly as I could. Hearing my dear sweet sister in so much pain crushed my divine heart." He said with a kind and sincere voice.

"I understand Saiou-sama. Your concern for your most beloved disciples touches me." Alexis answered happily.

"Its big brothers job to be concerned about his little sister." Saiou walked up to the girls. "Jasmine I know we have only just recently gotten to know each other, but my tarot cards confirmed the greatness that lies within you." he said to her smiling happily.

"Thank you Saiou-sama..." she replied in a soft sad voice.

"Jasmine I believe you will do many wonderful things in your service to the light and that makes me so happy. I want you and White Alexis both to know I treasure you both above and beyond all other society members." Saiou embraced the two girls in a tight hug. The pure and divine energy of the light glowed from his body giving both girls an amazing sensation they had never felt before. Saiou clearly used his divine power from the light to lift the spirits of his saddened girls.

Both girls let out deep peaceful sighs.

"As your supreme leader I promise to always be here for both of you no matter what." He said as his hands gently stroked the girls back calming them even further. After a few moments he released the hug.

"Thank you Saiou-sama you have done far more than necessary for the both of us." Jasmine bowed respectfully.

"I would do anything for my very special girls of light." Saiou said with a proud smile as he gazed at both of them.

"Thank you so much sir." Jasmine replied.

"Alexis I believe you had something you wanted to tell Miss Fairbanks." Saiou mentioned.

Jasmine turned to face her bestie gazing deeply into the perfectly pure empty amber eyes of the sister she treasured so dearly.

Alexis smiled. "Look at us, we're perfect in every way. Feel the power of purity coursing through our veins Jazzy." She started.

Jasmine smiled widely nodding her head in agreement feeling the pure energy of the light flowing through her veins.

"Light is the ultimate element in the Universe. With it, we are strong. With light, we are invincible. We are all children of the Light. The Society Of Light is a holy place. Here we are more than just friends and teammates. We are a tight-knit family, bonded to one another by one thing - faith. Faith in the Light and the all-knowing Wheel of Fate which tells of our every move in our destiny. Faith is strong. We are united under faith."

Saiou's eyes lit up with pride for his devoted apostle of light and her perfect speech.

"Awww bestie your totally right!" Jasmine exclaimed feeling strong and inspired by Alexis words.

Alexis smiled coldly, proudly raising her fist skyward.

Jasmine followed in suit raising her own fist skyward. "Excellent speech my dear, your words are always so truthful and inspiring." Saiou declared with a proud smile raising his own fist skyward with the girls.

"Thank you Saiou-sama." Alexis giggled.

"If you girls would like I am more than happy to stay with you for as long as you desire." Saiou offered.

"We'll be okay now Saiou-sama, but thank you for coming." Alexis reassured her mentor.

"Your welcome my sweet girls of light. Have a good night." Saiou said.

"You do the same Saiou-sama." Jasmine responded sweetly as he exited the dorm room.

Alexis smiled, hugging Jasmine tightly. "Faith." She cooed softly.

Jasmine smiled hugging tightly with her bestie. "That's right bestie faith. We have faith in the light, faith in destiny and faith in each other." She grinned giggling.

"That's right." Alexis giggled.

"As long as we have the light and each other nothing can stand in our way!" Jasmine exclaimed.

Later on that night after getting dinner the two girls being both quite tired and exhausted from the days events changed out of there Society Of Light uniforms.

Thankfully for Jasmine, her bestie had several white nightgowns. The duo changed into their white night gowns.

"Thanks for the nightgown bestie. If you weren't here I wouldn't have anything to sleep in." Jasmine said sweetly smiling to her sister of light.

"Hey what are sisters for?" Alexis replied, giggling.

Jasmine giggled. "So bestie I'm thinking I'll sleep on your couch tonight." She suggested.

"No need, sleep with me." Alexis said, beaming.

"Are you sure your okay with that girlfriend?" Jasmine asked, surprised.

"Yup, I insist." Alexis said, smiling.

"Thanks bestie." Jasmine said as she and Alexis headed into bed.

Alexis turned the lights off and after a few minutes the girls drifted off into sleep.

After a few hours had passed during her sleep cycle she fell into a dream sequence.

Alexis slowly opened her eyes finding herself inside a pitch black room.

"W...Where am I?" Alexis asked, clearly scared.

She heard the sound of evil laughter as the figure of a girl walked towards her.

"In my room of darkness." a familiar female voice declared in a dark tone.

When the female figure stepped out of the shadows Mindy was revealed. Her black hair had gained dark violet highlights. She wore dark violet lipstick and black fingernail polish.

Around her neck was a black leather choker. Her female obelisk blazer was now black with dark violet outlines. She wore black fingerless gloves on her hands.

She had on a black mini skirt and under it black stockings that covered all of her legs.

On her feet she wore black high heeled boots. She had a sinister twisted smile on her face.

"M-Mindy.." Alexis whimpered.

"That's right white whore, its me Mindy Mitchell. I bet you so love my new look don't you?" Mindy mocked.

Alexis shook her head fearfully.

"It's useless to try and resist the darkness girlfriend. Right now you are helplessly trapped surrounded by nothing, but blackness." Mindy giggled evilly.

Alexis whimpered softly. "This isn't right.."

"Aww is the weak little white-hearted bitch gonna start crying again." Mindy mocked chuckling with gleefully sinister joy.

"Jazzy.." She murmured.

"Call her name all you like, but that white slut will never be able to hear you." Mindy darkly taunted.

"All that exists in this room of mine is you, me, and the sinister darkness that fills this entire room." Mindy added, smiling cruelly.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"Never you will remain here in the darkness forever. Your freakin' master Saiou, your bestie Jasmine and even your precious light they are all gone. Everything you have ever cared about is now lost to you forever!" Mindy shouted, smiling sadistically.

"But...how?" Alexis asked, frightened.

"The darkness has swallowed the light and killed everything precious to you." Mindy answered, smiling wickedly.

"NO!" Alexis said.

"Yes...yes indeed. When I said that white slut will never be able to hear you I meant that because she is dead!" Mindy snapped as she continued.

"I watched with twisted pleasure as the darkness destroy her precious pure soul. Her body was savagely ripped and torn apart by the darkness. I gleefully watched her bleed out right before my very own eyes. Her perfectly pure white blazer was covered in her very own crimson blood." Mindy cackled insanely.

"There's no way! Your lying!" Alexis' eyes widened as tears filled her eyes.

"Your master rushed to her side. He tried to revive her, but he was too late. The expression on her face was lifeless and empty signaling her passing from this world. When your master looked up at me he had this horrified expression on his face. But it didn't matter because soon he too was cut and sliced by the power of darkness. His face was mangled by the sinister force of evil and soon enough your master fell on top of Jasmine. Blood poured from his neck as he too was killed a helpless victim before the darkness." Mindy smiled savagely.

"No...no..not Saiou-sama.." Alexis said.

"Yes first Jasmine and then Saiou. They both have been sacrificed to the darkness..." Mindy giggled cruelly.

"This can't be.." Alexis said.

"You've lost everything your life is now meaningless. Its time to give up..." Mindy purred darkly.

"No...I...can't.." Alexis said.

"Yes...yes you can...just let go..." She cooed evilly.

"Let...go?" Alexis asked.

"Yes let go and embrace the darkness it's all you have left" she said with sickening sweetness as she held out a black and dark violet colored blazer, mini skirt and boots.

"Embrace...the darkness.." Alexis said, her voice broken and devoid of any conviction...

Alexis began to disrobe removing every trace of white from her body. She then accepted the new blazer and slipped it on. She followed this up with the black mini skirt. Soon enough she had the dark violet gloves on and the black heeled boots. Her body covered in the color black as every inch of her body felt dark and twisted. Within a matter of moments the white returned to her once beautiful empty amber eyes. Then her eyebrows and long dirty blonde hair became pitch black. Her soul was now shrouded in darkness.

She chuckled sinisterly. "I feel beautiful.."

"As you should my sister of darkness. Your body has been tainted by the power of darkness and now nothing will stand in your way." Mindy said with a wicked sly smile on her face.

"Thank you sister..you've cloaked me in shadows forever and ever.." She smiled wickedly.

"Yes I have and now I want you seal your eternal loyalty to the shadows with a kiss." Mindy chuckled as an evil smirk crossed her face.

"Gladly.." She chuckled evilly, kissing her passionately.

Mindy smiled into the kiss as the two darkened sisters enjoyed a passionate wicked kiss.

Alexis wrapped her arms around Mindy pulling her in close.

Twin auras of darkness surrounded the two as the kissing became even more passionate and sinister.

The kissing eventually came to an end and Mindy pulled back letting out her most evil and sinister cackle as she relished this moment.

In reality, Alexis' eyes snapped open as she woke up screaming.

At the sound of a loud fearful scream Jasmine's eyes shot open and her body shook. She rolled her body over to the left seeing her bestie sitting straight up with sweat running down her forehead and a panicked expression on her face. "Huh..." the red headed girl started to say sleepily.

After a few moments Jasmine awakened from her groggy state now fully realizing the state her bestie was in. "Sukie!" the red head exclaimed using the new nickname she had come up with for her bestie.

Jasmine quickly got to a seated position. "Sukie its me, Jasmine I heard you screaming whats wrong?" Jasmine asked moving close to her bestie.

"Jazzy..it was horrible.." Alexis whimpered.

Jasmine gently snaked her arms around her bestie and slowly pulled her in close. She could feel the fear coming from her bestie "Shh...I'm totally here for you bestie" Jasmine said in a soft motherly like tone as she gently stroked the dirty blonde hair of Alexis.

"I was locked in a totally dark room...Mindy came in, dressed all in black, mocking me." Alexis answered whimpering.

Jasmine carefully listened surprised to learn her bestie had a nightmare about Mindy. "Sukie if it's too diffcult I won't force you to tell me about it." Jasmine softly whispered holding her bestie close as she continued to stroke her hair.

She didn't wanna force the icy girl of light to share such a painful nightmare with her.

"No..I gotta tell.." Alexis insisted.

"Okay Sukie I understand, just know I'm right here." she said sweetly assuring her bestie that as she told her horrific nightmare Jasmine would be here for her.

"Mindy said you and Saiou-sama...were...were...dead.." Alexis managed to say.

"Bestie I'm alive and I'm right here. Nothing bad will ever happen to me or Saiou-sama. We have destiny and the power of light on our side." Jasmine reassured.

"It was so totally scary.." Alexis answered whimpering.

"I'm sure it was Sukie, but your totally safe with me now. I'm never leaving your side." Jasmine softly whispered still stroking her hair gently.

"You promise?" Alexis said.

Jasmine gazed into her empty amber eyes. "White Alexis, I promise with all my icy white heart to never leave your side." Jasmine promised with icy sweet sincerity.

"You haven't heard the most terrifying part of my nightmare, Jazzy." Alexis murmured softly.

"If you want to you can tell me bestie. I'm here for you" Jasmine answered sweetly.

"At the end of the nightmare..I was dressing totally in black and purple.." Alexis said, shuddering.

"Oh my god, that is so not like you girlfriend. Wearing black goes against everything you stand for." Jasmine murmured sympathetically.

"I know.." Alexis said, shivering.

"So wearing the black clothing made you scream right bestie?" Jasmine asked softly.

"It led up to it, but that wasn't why." Alexis said.

"Do you feel up to telling me why bestie?" Jasmine probed gently.

"Of course I'll tell you Jazzy." Alexis said.

"Go ahead bestie I'm ready when you are." Jasmine answered sweetly.

"After I put all that horrible black on, we started kissing and Mindy said I'd be shrouded in shadows and darkness forever, then she let out the most horrible evil cackle I've ever heard.." Alexis murmured, shivering.

"Oh no bestie thats so twisted. I understand why you were screaming now. But its okay now bestie because I'm right here. You don't have to deal with this alone." Jasmine assured.

"Thank you Jazzy." Alexis said sweetly.

"Bestie I want you to know, I know you would never willingly kiss a darkened Mindy, it was the darkness that fogged your mind and forced you to kiss her." Jasmine assured her bestie wanting Alexis to know she didn't willingly kiss Mindy.

"Yes Jazzy..yes, your right.." Alexis said.

"Sukie your my sister of light and I love you sis." Jasmine gave her bestie a soft sisterly kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Jazzy...always." Alexis said.

"Aww thanks Sukie that means so much to me." Jasmine said with an icy sweet smile.

Alexis smiled back as well. Her smile seeming to lighten up the room.

"Bestie you have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen." Jasmine said sweetly

"Aww Jazzy.." Alexis said, blushing.

"It's so perfect, just like everything about you is perfect." she sweetly teased with a playful wink.

Alexis giggled, blushing.

"There's that perfectly sweet giggle I love hearing and that perfectly cute blush I love seeing." Jasmine teased with a sugary sweet tone in her voice.

"Awww...Jasmine.." Alexis said, blushing cutely.

"Your happiness means so much to me Sukie." Jasmine said as her voice was becoming sleepy as she let out a soft tired yawn.

"Night bestie.." Alexis smiled.

"Night bestie." Jasmine smiled back.

Jasmine laid down, but watched her bestie waiting until she saw Alexis fall asleep before she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep. The very next morning Jasmine woke up to the beautiful white room that she now shared with her bestie.

Jasmine's bestie was already wide awake and had just finished showering and getting dressed for the day. Jasmine climbed out of bed as the bathroom door opened and Alexis stepped out in her beautiful shining white blazer. She smiled sweetly towards Jasmine. "Good morning Jazzy." Alexis said giggling.

"Good morning bestie you look so beautiful in your Society Of Light blazer." Jasmine complimented.

"Aww thanks bestie, I just finished using the shower so its all yours girlfriend." Alexis sweetly said.

"Thanks girlfriend I could totally use a ice cold shower to cleanse my body for the day." Jasmine sweetly said as Jasmine grabbed her Society Of Light blazer and mini skirt.

"Wait one second bestie..." Alexis reached into her drawer pulling out a fresh pair of bra and panties along with a white blazer and white mini skirt.

"You should wear a fresh new outfit to start the day off." Alexis offered sweetly.

"Aww thanks bestie." Jasmine happily accepted the fresh clothes and headed into the bathroom.

About 20 minutes later Jasmine stepped out dawning a fresh Society Of Light blazer and mini skirt.

She was wearing her white heeled boots and a pair of light blue fingerless gloves.

She smiled brightly feeling freshened and cleansed ready to take on the day ahead with her new bestie by her side always.

To be continued...


End file.
